Beck's Big Break
Beck's Big Break is the 10th episode of Victorious. It aired on September 25, 2010, although it was previously scheduled for early October 2010. Plot The show starts out with Tori Vega and André Harris at banana a lunch cart with Festus, and Andre's mad at himself that he's never been stung by a bee. They go to join Jade West and Beck Oliver to find that Beck is audtioning for a movie, Miss Fire. Jade is grumpy because she is stung by a bee. Tori is learning how to play a Piccolo, but is terrible. Beck gets the part, and others are thrilled. Robbie Shapiro is mad at Rex Powers for making him late to class. Later that night, he has a nightmare about Rex. Robbie is in a cereal bowl, and Rex, huge, blows snot at him. The next morning, Mr. Sikowitz and Tori are in class, performing lines in different ways. Robbie, who didn't get good sleep, is sleeping in class. Jade, still unhappy, is thrilled about Beck's movie job. Beck is late for trouble with the lining, and Sikowitz's hermonica is in the boy's room's toilet. Beck says that the movie needs extras, so he invites his class with him. The only classmember who doesn't join is Robbie, who fell asleep in class because he's too pre-occupied with his nightmares.The main star, Melinda Murray, is taping a scene in a fancy restaurant. Beck plays a waiter and Melinda(who turns out to be a Diva) interrupts the scene to scream at him, accusing him of messing up his line. Realizing that he didn't, Tori stands up for him and gets him fired, and when she tries to save his job, gets herself fired as well. Later, Tori still feels sorry, but Beck doesn't seem to be so concerned. Andre has been playing his own musical scores to various situations around the school. Jade is entirely upset at Tori and removes the batteries from Andre's keyboard. Robbie and Rex go to Lane Moorefield to talk about the nightmares, and Lane thinks that Robbie is being bullied by Rex in words. Meanwhile, Tori and Cat go back to the studio to get Beck his job back, and encounter Otis, a dumb security guard easily fooled by Cat, and thinking Tori is named Crystal Waters. Tori goes to apoligize, but finds a man who is dressed like her because he's her stunt double. The stunt man tries to flirt with her, but when she tells him she's 16, he walks away. Robbie is still failing with Lane. On the movie set, a crew member is directed to fire an arrow at a wall on the set when Melinda says a specific line. Just then Tori goes to talk to Melinda, but she is extremely rude. That's when the crew member accidently shoots an arrow in her hand mistaking her argument with Tori for the line. Everybody seems to blame the incident on Tori, especially Melinda. Instead, the director happily congratulates Tori, claiming that the crew hated Melinda, winning back Beck's role and Tori getting the lead role. When the two meet at school, they hug, but Jade makes them stop. Trivia *The location of the movie's shooting is Paramount Studios, where all Nickelodeon productions are recorded. *This aired as part of Nick's Worldwide Day of Play, where Victoria Justice hosted with Keke Palmer and the cast of True Jackson VP. Miranda Cosgrove and Big Time Rush were there also. *Robin Weiner, the supervising producer of the show, is referenced. *Ending Tagline: "Toot your pickle." - Andre *This is one of the few episodes with a "happy" ending. Very few of Dan Schneider written shows have "happy" endings, to add to the comedic effect. *Second episode where Beck's name is in the title (first being "Jade Dumps Beck") *Trina is credited but absent in this episode. *Mr. Sikowitz (absent for all episodes following "The Bird Scene") returns in this episode. *Robin Wieners is called for attendence as a reference to the wienerie from the iCarly episode, iBelieve in Bigfoot. *Its revealed that Tori is 16. *This is the first time that Tori impersonates Crystal Waters. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 10 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Bori Category:Episodes about Andre Category:Episodes about Beck Category:episodes about Rex